fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Donkey Kong 64: Kicks of Potassium
note-READ MY PROFILE FIRST. Also see bottom footnote to clear up any possible misinterpretations of the title. Please DO NOT edit this article unless you are Emerald Editor. Donkey Kong 64: Kicks of Potassium is a 3d platform game for Nintendo 64 developed by Emerald Entertainment. The game involves four playable Kongs, Donkey, Diddy, Domino and Dynamighty, on a quest through 3d worlds to reach and beat the Ring King K Rool in a boxing event and stop him from winning the Krystal Kantaloupe. The game is a reimgaining of the previous 3d platform game Donkey Kong 64 by Rare. Its story, world, characters, missions and music have been almost entirely rewritten from scratch, bearing little resemblance to the original aside from the main gameplay concept of exploring 3d worlds collecting gold bananas, and Donkey and Diddy being the lead playable characters. New features include new playbable kongs, animal buddies, bears and worlds as well as different Kremlings themed around boxing. Its mood is generally less cartoonish and unrealistic than the original. The game was widely praised by critics as being a vast improvement over the original with a wider variety of missons more imaginitive and easily findable and far easier to complete, content more fitting for the DK universe, less to collect, less backtracking, more animal buddies and better soundtrack. Gameplay Kicks of Potassium is a platformer involving guiding playable Kongs through 3d free roaming worlds. It keeps the basic formula of the original Donkey Kong 64, having multiple playbale kongs with only one usable at a time, toggled with a Tag barrel (refered to as the Barrel o Monkeys) and each only becoming playable after being rescued in the different early worlds. There are four playable Kongs - Donkey, Diddy, Domino and Dynamighty - and the player can switch Kongs anywhere at any time taking out the Barrel o Monkeys by pressing R. Donkey retains his strength, rolling and lever pulling that he could do in the original; Diddy always wears a jetpak allowing him to boost twice as high when jumping, and can fully fly for a short time by pressing A when on a red Jetpak launch pad; Domino is a rectangular bodied monkey who slams his body forward falling over like a domino to hit switches and form bridges across chasms; Dynamighty is a redhaired female Kong armed with infinite TNT who can survivie explosions. Basic abilities that any Kong can do, have been simplified to just running, jumping, and attacking with B button. The Kongs can also now fall from heights without getting hurt. Each Kong still has different weapons and musical instruments. Orange grenades have been omited due to Dynamighty already being a Kong able to use explosives. Four playable animal transformations exist. Rambi the rhino can easily runover enemis and flatten huge lumps of impassible hill in the ground; Expresso can glide, poke his head in holes to search for bananas, and walk through pits of dangerous snakes who'll just crawl under his legs; Faikira the spike shark can survive spike pits; and Squawks the parrot can infinitely fly and poop eggs down on baddys. Compared to the original game, there is more wider space for the buddies to travel without reaching the No animals boundaries, and any Kong can become any animal. Gameplay involves searching 3d free roaming worlds for bananas and the boss in each world who gives a Battle Crown when beaten. Small bananas scattered plentifully around worlds, and big Gold Bananas as mission rewards, still exist. Unlike the original, all small bananas are yellow and any Kong can collect any banana, small or golden, but abilities from different Kongs are still required to reach some. There are no longer 5 Gold bananas per world for each Kong- instead, each world has a varying number of them. Either Banana type can be fed to the giant monster hippos encountered on the overworld to satisfy their hunger so they can be passed without them eating the Kongs. Larger Gold bananas are worth more weight than small ones and will satisfy the hippos' hunger quicker. Battle crowns are required for the Kongs to prove themselves worthy to the Boxing event managers before they'll let them fly off to the Ring King K Rool and face him. Each boss beaten in a world gives the Kongs one Battle crown when beaten. Bosses are hidden at different points in each world and must be searched for, like in Banjo Tooie. Any Kong can fight any boss. Brothers Bear return from DKC3 as common NPCs with one Bear house in each world along with Kranky, Funky and Kandy. They can also be helped out for Gold banana rewards, each Bear wanting help with a different task ranging from growing their entire garden of trees, to getting rid of baddies invading their home territory, to guiding the Bear home. Brash Bear, encountered in the gym world, bets that he is stronger than the Kongs and challnges them to a match in a ring in that world. Beating him earns the Kongs a Battle crown and the ability to use Brash in the multiplayer battles. Characters Donkey Kong is considered the lead playable character. At the start of the game he is the only Kong available to use, but is trapped inside a cage by the Kremlings and the player controls a segment where he must break free and escape. Donkey's main advantage is more strength than other Kongs, and can lift heavy boulders and pull big levers. He can also pound the ground repeatedly with his fists to cause earthquakes and make things fall. His weapon is the Coconut Cannon and his music is the bongos. Diddy Kong is the secondary playable Kong. He cannot be used until he is freed by Donkey from the inside of a giant spike shark's mouth in Jungle Japes. Diddy always wears a jetpak allowing him to boost higher in the air while jumping. If he stands on a red Jetpak boost pad, he can start fully flying until he runs out of fuel, like the Levitator in Ratchet & Clank: Locked& Loaded. He can learn to infinitely charge forward on land after getting a potion from Kranky. His weapon is the Peanut popguns and his instrument is the guitar Dynamighty Kong is a redhaired female Kong who specializes in explosives. She must be freed from Galleon Grey before being playable. Her main attack is throwing a dynamite stick. She can also light fuses she comes across. She can be upgraded, with a potion from Kranky, so that she is able to survive enemies' explosions. Her weapon is the Pineapple launcher and her instrument is the bass. Domino Kong is a long thin rectangular bodied Kong shaped like a domino. He can strech his body out between small chasms to form a bridge for the other Kongs to cross. Although the player normally only has one Kong out at a time, the exception is when forming a bridge with Domino- he'll stay out and forming it just for while the player switches to another Kong to cross it. He can also squeeze through thin cracks in walls with his slim shape. Domino's main attack when fighting Kremlings is slamming his body forward like a big domino falling over onto them and squishing them. He has a personalitiy for loving exciting thrills that involve risky falling and diving or slamming himself toward the ground. His weapon is the blueberry pipe and his music is the xylophone. He must get freed from Drimate Tribe Temples before being usable. Kickboxer Kremling Standard Kremling who attacks the Kongs by kicking with his huge feet. Katapult A Kremling who launches himself from stretchy elastic or vine slingshots sending him flying at the Kongs. He may launch toward them while they're walking around on land, or up into the air to reach them when they're flying with their jetpak. Kounter Tiny Kremling with oversized gloves. It holds its gloves out in front of itself to block attacks from the front. The Kongs must sneak up behind it to attack. Kapow Muscular Kremling requiring many hits to beat. Its design is based on the original Donkey Kong 6 4's Kasplats but more reptile like Kom biner Blue shades wearing Kremling who combines other sports with boxing. Attacks the Kongs while waterskiing or indoor climbing. Also sometimes challenges the Kongs to slotcar races. Knocka Kremling hiding inside a barrel. When approached, charges toward Kongs with its barrel disguise on, and knocks them back with its boxing gloves. Kleenfite Kremling referee who stops the Kongs from using some of their more powerful attacks in battle, by firing a blue ball of energy at them which disables some of their attacks. Ring Kin g Leader of Kremlings and final boss of gam e. He has kidnapped all the playable Kongs, and his Kremlings are working on a machine that can suck all the energy out of them and into K Rool to give himself more strength to win the boxing tournament. The Kongs must find and reach his ring and stop him from winning the Krystal Kantaloupe in the boxing tournament. Rambi can charge across land headbutting strong walls and running over giant lumps in roads to flatten them and pass them. Expresso can get across longer horizontal pits by gliding, can safely run across poison snake-filled land (the snakes will just crawl under his legs) and can poke his head into holes in the ground, possibly pulling up items out of some, like Gold or small bananas. Faikira is a spike shark with a body made of white bone material. She can crawl through spike pits without being hurt, but cannot stand touching normal soft land. Squawks can fully fly for an infinite time and can spit eggs or poop them down on Kremlings. Outside of being used as a playable animal, Squawks can also carry the Kongs between previously explored worlds from a Squawks porter pad. Worlds Dk Isles and Seas Oceanic hub world divided into Kong territory and Kremling teritory. Also contains the building of the boxing event manager kangaroos who will let the Kongs fly in a plane to the boxing match with K Rool once they have all eight Battle crowns. Eight worlds, each containing a Battle crown, are accessible from this hub, and at first only the first four are open, but whenever the Kongs get a new Battle crown and show it to the event managers, the managers enter that data into their computer, pounding at their keyboard with such force that it shakes the isles, making obstacles fall over that were blocking the other world entrances. Boater Bear also lives on the isles hub. The Kongs can visit him to rent boats allowing them to race the waterskiing Kombiners for Gold bananas. Jungle Japes A jungle in the DK territory. Its level design bears no resemblance to the orginal DK 6 4 version and is entirely redrawn. Contains a jungle gym and lots of spike pits that only Faikira can cross. Funky Kong and Bramble Bear also live here and are being affected by the Kremlings' pachyderm Fruitsnoot charging everywhere, raiding Funky's armory for fruit ammo and stomping over Bramble's garden. When the Kongs beat Fruitsnoot, they get a Battle crown. Diddy is also freed from the inside of a giant spike shark's mouth here to become playable. drimate tribe temples A desert world in the DK territory, inhabited by an Aztec-like tribe of monkey NPCs called the Drimates. Kandy Kong also lives here and has raided their temples taking their gold flute to sell in her music shop. The Kongs must return it to the Drimate tribe. Domino Kong has been captured by Kremlings and is being held in a cage here, and must be freed to become playable. The dragonlike Dogadon is also disrupting the Drimate tribe and must be beaten to win a Crown. This is the first world to have Jetpak boost pads allowing Diddy to fully fly. Baffle Bear can decipher Drimate codes that are brought to him, to open temples that can be explored. Expresso the ostrich first appears here Gaterjim An entirely indoor gym world in the Krem territory. Contains lots of monkey head shaped punching bags swinging back and forth blocking paths, and Boxes of boxers that spit out an endless suply of Krem til the box's broken. There are also indoor climbing webs, pools, and slotcar race tracks. Rambi the rhino first appears here. Brash Bear, who lives here, bets that he is stronger than the Kongs and challnges them to a match in a ring in that world. Beating him earns the Kongs a Battle crown and the ability to use Brash in the multiplayer battles. Galleon Grey A shipwreck world in the Krem teritory , its abandoned ships leftover from the days when the Kremlings were pirates. Ghostly versions of pirate Kremlings are encountered throughout this world. Dynamighty is imprisoned here and must be freed to become playable. Faikira is also usable here. Bingo Bear, an excessive gambler who lost all his money, wants help making it to this world's treasure hoarde room to get more money. This is also the first world to contain Kranky Kong. Fungi Farms A world of farm fields and mushrooms in the DK territory. Contains lots of Klampingions, snapping Kremlings disguised as mushrooms. Also has barns, a tall shroom tower, and a minigame involving riding an underground platform collecting electricity to keep it powered. A trio of witches are the bosses fought here. Both Rambi and Expresso are usable in this world Krystal Kliffs A cliff world in the DK territory, full of skeletal dinosaur remains. If the Kongs pound the ground anywhere here, it causes earthquakes and they must dodge falling stalactites. Blind Bear is also causing earthquakes by bumping into walls and must be safely guided home by the use of the Kongs' music. Kroc aid korporation A factory world in the Krem territory making gatorade that fuels the boxer Kremlings. Contains lots of gatorade to swim through, and levers to be pulled with Donkey. Livid lizard labs A lab world in the Krem territory. Contains the machine the Kremlings built to suck the power out of the DK territory and into themselves to become stronger for the boxing matches. Once the Kongs enter this world, a countdown timer comes on and the Kongs must reach and shut down the machine before the time is up. A checklist can be found beforehand in another world, listing all the abilities the Kongs should have before entering. All four animal buddies are usable here Gallery goodluck.png Expresso_cross_eels.jpg Fruitsnoot_boss_fight.jpg Kicks_of_potassium-_armory_invasion.jpg Kicks_of_potassium-_Baffle_Bear.jpg Kicks_of_potassium-_Barrel_of_monkeys.jpg Kicks_of_potassium-_Bramble_Bear.jpg Kicks_of_potassium-_file_select.jpg Kicks_of_potassium-_giant_rock.jpg Kicks_of_potassium-_gym_spider_webs.jpg Kicks_of_potassium-_Kong_crossing_domino_bridge.jpg Kicks_of_potassium-_pile_of_krocaid_bottles.jpg Kicks_of_potassium-_plush_flamingoes.jpg Kicks_of_potassium-_searching_Kandy_holes.jpg Kicks_of_potassium-_slamming_ground_on_jungle_islands.jpg Kicks_of_potassium-_slotcar_race.jpg Kicks_of_potassium-_Tiny_head_punching_bags.jpg Kounters.jpg Normal_punching_bag.jpg Scan3.jpg Scan4.jpg Scan12.jpg Scan14.jpg Scan15.jpg Scan15.jpg Squawksporter.jpg Wall_holes.jpg kix char- diddy rite side uq.png|Diddy Kong. kix char- domino rite side uq.png|Domino Kong kix char- donkey rite side uq.png|Donkey Kong kix char- dyna rite side uq.png|Dynamighty Kong kix char- exqresso rite side uq.png|Expresso kix char- faikira rite side uq.png|Faikira kix char- kaqow.png|Kapow Kremling kix char- kataqultrite side uq.png|Katapult Kremling kix char- kickboxer.png|Kickboxer Kremling kix char- kleenfite rite side uq.png|Kleenfite Kremling kix char- knocka rite side uq.png|Knocka Kremling kix char- kombiner.png|Kombiner Kremling waterskiing kix char- kounter riteside uq.png|Kounter Kremling kix char- rambi rite side uq.png|Rambi kix char- ringking.png|Ring King K Rool kix char- squawks rite side uq.png|Squawks Trivia Lanky Kong, and a pirate Kong named Kutlass, were also originally planned to be in Kicks of Potassium, but were pulled due to the developers feeling they'd clash too much with other Kongs names beginning with D. Princess Peach has a cameo in this game. She is on a poster in one of the barns in Fungi Farms. bottom footnote- Strangely, some early comments for this article misinterpreted the title meaning. The title is meant to be a play on the phrase Kicking ass, but the kongs' energy to attack and beat Kremlings is fueled by eating bananas full of potassium, hence Kicks of potassium. Did anyone interpret the title meaning correctly? (Also-in response to the comment that thought it was immature / unnecesary to put such innuedo in a game: But the real Rareware games were known for having a lot of innuedo in them . ??? Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Nintendo 64 Games